Servers/LOTR Survival
LOTR Survival is what it says on the tin; an easygoing and casual survival server (keepInventory enabled), using the LOTR Mod with all it has to offer. When you join, you can do whatever you want, be it exploring, gathering resources, fighting hostile mobs, building bases - and more! We have an easy-to-understand factions system as well, along with custom tags and commands. Features The LOTR Survival server has a lot of features, many of them custom-coded - you won't see them anywhere else! Integrated combat log prevention and detection - a suspected combat log is logged by the server, which makes reporting the offence much easier for players. While 'in combat', players will not be able to use any teleport commands (/lobby, /arena, /pvp, /pve join, /event and /tpa). * Hardcore PvP - keepInventory is enabled on the server, so if players want higher stakes in PvP then the command /hardcorepvp can be used, which toggles the hardcore PvP setting per-player. If a player kills another player, if both players have the setting enabled then the victim's inventory drops for the killer to take. Note: the setting can't be changed while 'in combat' and takes 60 seconds to actually toggle. * PvP immunity for new players - new players get a maximum of 24 hours of PvP immunity, where they cannot attack/be attacked by other players. The immunity can be cut short by using /removeimmunity * Statistics - a popular feature which counts mob kills, mob deaths, player kills, player deaths, time played, money donated and boss kills. Player K/D is also recorded here. The command /stats can be used to check your own stats, or /stats '' to check the stats of another player; you are notified in real-time whenever you do something which alters your stats (disable this by using ''/stats showUpdates). Another popular feature is /topstats '', which shows the top five players in a specific stat (this command works fully with tab completion to show the different stats). To add to this plethora of information, there are real-time chisel carvings and player heads in the lobby's hall of fame which auto-update as stats are updated. * '''Hired unit protection' - if you are offline, any hired units (and their mounts) are protected from all attacks - if you are trying to attack an offline player's hired units you will get notified that you can't. An offline player's units also can't deal any damage, to keep things fair. * Individual players killed stat for weapons - whenever you kill a player, the weapon you used will increment this stat which is displayed in the lore of the weapon. If the weapon is named, the death message will display the stat when hovering your mouse over the Name in the message along with any usual modifiers. *'Team chats '- you can make teams (for chatting only) and manage them using /team. Well, what about /fmsg? This command is disabled on LOTR Survival due to a bug where messages are duplicated, and personally I think it can get irritating to use in PvP situations, typing /fmsg '' every time. The ''/team command can toggle team chat so you can type your message in the chat normally, and it will be sent only to your team. *'TPA' - we do not use Cauldron/Bukkit, and the TPA command here was coded specifically for the server. It teleports all hired units within 15 blocks of their owner to the destination player, which aren't on guard mode/halted. You are also notified in the chat about how many units were teleported with you. *'Factions system' - the command /faction is a big one. Normal players can use it to accept invites to other factions or check the information of a faction using /faction info '' (tab completion works here). Faction leaders can invite players, kick players, change their leader prefix and even update the signs in their faction display at the lobby! More information on how factions work is below. *'Staff-initiated events''' - there are multiple custom-coded events on the server which staff can initiate, for example LMS (last man standing) and an ice spider PvE event. More events are being worked on all the time! *'Kit PvP maps' - a very significant feature of this server, players can use /pvp to be teleported (you need a clear inventory) to a lobby where you can choose your team, then to a lobby for choosing a kit to play with and then spawning in to one of our maps. We have two maps at the moment, Dimrill Dale and Helm's Deep. Factions To join a faction, the leader must invite you using the /faction command. To lead an unclaimed faction, you require +100 alignment with the faction and -100 alignment with the faction's main enemy faction - then you can apply at https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/factionleaderapp To lead a claimed faction, you must check who the leader is using /faction info ''. Then use ''/seen '' to find out if the leader is inactive - if they have been offline for more than 4 weeks, they are inactive and claiming works like claiming an unclaimed faction. If the leader is active, you must check whether or not if they are a donator - you cannot overrule them if they are a donator and you are not, but if you are a donator then you can. You will require -100 with the faction's main enemy faction and more alignment than the current leader has with the faction - use ''/alignmentsee '' to find out. Then you may apply at https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/factionleaderapp '''The /faction command for non-leaders:' * Check the information of a faction: /faction info '' * Accept an invite to a faction: ''/faction accept * Leave your faction: /faction leave The /faction command for leaders: * Invite a player to your faction: /faction invite '' * Kick a player from your faction: ''/faction kick '' * Change your faction leader tag: ''/faction tag '' * Change your faction display signs at the lobby: ''/faction message '' (signNumber can be 1, 2 or 3). Staff Support the server '''Donate!' It would be the ideal situation if there was no need for donations on the server, and no server costs - however, about £20 per month is spent on it and donations are necessary to keep it running. You can donate on our store here: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/store - donators get many perks in-game, listed in more detail on the store. Vote! Another (did I say free) way of supporting us is by voting for us! You can use /vote on the server for our voting sites, but they are also here. You get 64 coins per vote, and can vote every 24 hours! If you vote on all sites for a month, that's almost '''8000' coins!'' * https://goo.gl/n7TVGr * https://goo.gl/tr3RZv * https://goo.gl/zJWxCz * https://goo.gl/unXttZ Useful links * Website: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com * Discord server: https://discord.gg/JuaGD5m * Downloads page: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-downloads * Rules: https://sites.google.com/view/lotrsurvival-rules * Store: https://lotrsurvival.enjin.com/store * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmyzxoJFVXKGoikJ1QqeU2A __NOEDITSECTION__